Your Monster
by Mari's 6636
Summary: Trevor and Raven are friends now, scary as that may be. They have graduated and Raven's parents hosted a party for her in celebration. Alexander leaves. TrevRaven. I love this pairing. Don't hate it, please! R&R with comments.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Trevor, or Raven, or ANY of these characters. Ellen Schreiber does. I only own the plot. Hehehe…**_

**Your Monster**

Anxiously, I rushed from the auditorium to the family cat, diploma in hand. I wanted to get ready for the party of my life, which my parents were hosting in my honor as a graduation gift.

Alexander was going to propose tonight, as a charade for my friends and family. He was going to turn me, really. He finally caved now that I had finished school. We just needed to convince my family, and the rest of Dullsville.

We arrived home, and I got out of the car, looking around with newly opened eyes. This was the last time I'd be able to see my home in the daylight. Maybe I should store the memories where I could always keep them.

I went inside and upstairs to my room to shower and get dressed. I then grabbed my Polaroid© camera and fiddled with it, turning it over and over again in my hands.

I chewed on my bottom lip, and glanced up, looking at my reflection in my mirror. It was the last time I'd see that too. I reached up with one hand to touch my face gently. It had been years since I'd skipped over my gothic make-up and instead wore the Mary Kay© products my mother loved so much.

Placing the forgotten camera on my bed, I stood and moved over to the mirror, sitting down in the chair that was in front of it, biting at my black polish-covered nails. Reaching for the make-up I wanted, I grabbed the desired products and began my work.

Finishing with my make-up, I brushed my hair and looked at my reflection once more. It didn't seem right: my raven-black hair, with its single maroon streak going down the entire length of my hair—it now reached my waist—in a single highlight on the left. It didn't match what I wanted.

I grabbed a silver hair clip from the top of my dresser. I placed it in my mouth, holding it there while I twisted my hair up behind my head, pinning it there with my hand. I then took the clamp from my mouth and opened it to put in place, holding the twist I made to my head. Where I clipped it, the silver accessory only contained the twist I made, holding it to my head, letting the rest of my hair fall into place, forming a fountain effect.

Smiling in satisfaction, I finished my preparations, and went to my closet to find an outfit for the party.

45 minutes later

"Raven! Guests are starting to arrive. Are you ready?" my mother called, knocking twice on my door.

"Yeah, Mom," I was putting on my shoes—white two-inch heels—as she walked in. I only looked up when she gasped, hand on her chest.

"Mom? You okay?" I got up carefully, and went over to her.

She nodded, and I could see there were tears in her eyes. "Oh, Raven, honey, this is your party, you don't have to dress like that. You look _wonderful_, by the way." She gushed.

I sighed and smiled at her. "Thank you, Mom. I dressed this way because I _wanted_ to," I whispered.

My mother composed herself once more and motioned toward my bedroom door. "Come on. Becky is here with her boyfriend."

As I followed my mom out my door and down the stairs, I was concentrating on not falling—heels were new to me, after all. But then again, so were dresses.

As I made my way down the stairs, I saw Becky and Matt standing by the patio door, waiting for me before they headed into the backyard for the party.

"Wow," Matt exclaimed, eyes widened in shock. I guess my aquamarine-colored dress, along with the very girly white shawl over it, surprised him. Becky's eyes were wide as well, but she was shocked speechless. She finally got control of her tongue back when she saw that I had heels on.

"Oh my God, you look great!" she rushed over to me, leaving forgotten Matt to stand there smiling. I could tell he was glad Becky and I are still close.

I felt my face heat slightly, as a blush made my cheeks its home. "Thanks, Becks."

We went to the patio door, joining Matty, who grinned at me. "You really do, Raven. And make-up that isn't darker than night?" he lifted an eyebrow at me in amusement. "Are you sure you're really Raven?"

I made a face at him, and then grinned back. "Maybe a change is good every so often."

We made our way into the backyard, where people had already gathered. After the "Graveside Gala" my sophomore year, Trevor and I were semi-friends, instead of rivals. Others also accepted Becky and me a little more, as well.

I looked around at the faces of the people here and sighed with a smile. It was only seven, no time for my vampire prince to join us. It wasn't dark yet, after all.

As I stepped outside, the doorbell rang once more, signaling the arrival of another guest. I excused myself and went to answer, letting my light-blue shadowed eyes drift closed for a moment, resisting the urge to bite my lip. I didn't want to ruin my pale pink gloss.

When I got to the door, the bell rang again, and I opened the door slowly, to reveal who the impatient guest was. My appearance shocked him, to say the least.

"Close your mouth, Trevor," I rolled my eyes at him, smiling.

He shook his head and closed his mouth. I stepped aside and let the blond boy inside, frowning slightly as I looked up at his face. He lifted an eyebrow in amusement at my stare,

"Staring is rude, Monster Girl," he smirked.

The name wasn't a rude one anymore, merely an affectionate nickname.

"But you're _tall_, Soccer Snob," I whined slightly. "I don't remember you being so tall. _Ever_."

He eyes me weirdly for a second before laughing. "I wasn't _always_ so tall. It just snuck up on you."

I shrug-nodded, allowing this. We began walking to the backyard, and as we passed through the kitchen, he handed me a card. The envelope read "Monster Girl" in eloquent lettering, with a small cartoon, vampiric me, in the corner.

Laughing, I thanked him and placed the card, unopened for now, on the counter. "I have cards and small gifts for you, Matt and Becky, too," I told him as we separated, each going to greet others as the music played in the background.

An Hour Later

As I sipped a cola, watching the last light from this day escape, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around with a smile, expecting my dark prince. But it was Trevor.

"Happy to see me?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes as I dropped my smile and stood next to him, looking around quickly, before speaking. "Anything you need, Trevor?"

"Just wondering why the guest of honor isn't having fun," he replied before turning to me, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. I blinked away that thought, that memory of the party a couple years ago. I opened my mouth to speak.

Before I could answer, though, Mom came up to me with a weird expression on her face.

"Raven, honey, this came for you. The doorbell rang, but when I answered the only thing there was this." She handed me a blood-red envelope, with black writing on it—"Raven."

My body went cold as I took it from her, thanking her quietly. I opened it slowly, Trevor still watching me, his question answered by the expression on my face thanks to the envelope. He realized it was from Alexander.

'_Raven_,' it started, '_I can't turn you, or stay anymore. I love you. But your life is better, and safer, without me around. And you don't need to change who you are to be with me. It's not right. You were thrown into so much danger because of me. I'm sorry. Jameson and I are going back to Romania. My parents are there, as well. I'm going to perform the ceremony with Luna. That way, nothing will get complicated, and my parents will be happy. So be happy as well. ------Alexander Sterling_'

I didn't realize anything was happening until I felt Trevor grab onto my shoulders to support me. I looked around.

"Hey, you alright, Raven?" he actually looked worried.

I blinked a couple times and nodded slowly, willing for tears to not form in my eyes. "Yeah… I just felt lightheaded for a second there," I laughed quietly as he let go of my shoulders.

I went to sit down and Trevor followed, eyeing the letter clutched in my hand.

"So what made you dizzy?" he asked casually.

"Life," I muttered. "Things are going to go back to how they used to be before Alexander came, Trevor. He left to be with Luna and his family." I folded the letter back up and put it back in its envelope.

"Wow," he breathed out, comprehension breaking out on his face. "I'm sorry, Raven," he said sincerely.

"It's alright." I scratched at my head for a second. I realized it was, too. After all, I had my friends for a while, until college. And they would still visit after they left anyways.

When I came back into focus, Trevor had disappeared from my side. Looking around, I saw him from behind as he slipped through the open patio door into the kitchen.

I got up and followed him, wondering what he was doing. When I got inside, I closed the patio door with a small click.

Trevor was leaning against a counter, with his hands pressed against the countertop, facing away from me. My card was sitting in between his hands, with his head slkightly nodded downward. He was staring at the card.

"What are you doing?" I inquired innocently, talking to his back.

He hadn't heard my entrance, apparently, for he jumped and turned around to face me, card clutched in his hands. It was then that I realized that I never read it. My question was not answered.

I held out my hand for it, walking forward until I was right in front of him.

He laughed nervously. "Uh… No?" he said in a questioning tone.

"But it's mine," I pointed out dryly. "Can't I read it?"

Trevor sighed, giving up, as he placed the card in my hand. I opened it. It was a generic graduation card. 'Congrats, Grad!' was on the front, with balloons and a graduation cap. Opening it, I saw a lot of writing. This surprised me.

"'Monster Girl—Raven,'" I read aloud in a whisper, "Happy graduation! I hope your life will be a happy one, with Sterling, as you live it with your love. I just thought I should do something non-cowardly for once, and tell you how I fell. I think I'm in love with you. I suppose it has always been obvious, in one form or another, with my constant bullying and picking on you, and I flirted a lot, too. We even made out before you took off with my clothes the one time you crashed Matt's party.'" I laughed nervously here, before continuing. "'…And I still have that Dracula toy you gave to me for my birthday once. Well, have a happy life, Raven Madison. Love, _Trevor Mitchell_.'"

When I looked up at Trevor, after I finished my almost-silent read-aloud, he was blushing. "That day, on the soccer field, you came at me with a tennis racket," he chuckled and continued, "and accused me of it, in front of _everyone_--"

"I never dreamed it was true, Trevor, it just came to me to use against you…" I whispered, interrupting him.

Trevor moved closer to me, and tilted my chin up with his fingers so I could look him in the eye. For the first time _ever_, Trevor Mitchell asked, "Can I kiss you?"

And I nodded.

As his lips touched mine, gently, but still somehow firmly, I realized something: I had become his Monster Girl.

When we pulled apart, I whispered, "Your monster…"

This just came to me, while reading vampireville. The part at the water fountain where Trevor cornered Raven and asked what if he had moved into the mansion instead of Alexander. I think Raven X Trevor is a cute couple. Then again, so is Jagger X Raven. Alexander gets old sometimes, sadly. Lol… review please, with comments/concerns. I know everyone is out of character. That's how I saw it though. Weird…

--_Chastity Kikaju_


End file.
